


Who knew what listening to 2 crazy cellists could do to my life?

by 2CELLOSFanFiction



Category: 2Cellos
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:18:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2CELLOSFanFiction/pseuds/2CELLOSFanFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fan meets Luka and Stjepan after one of Stjepan's concerts with Oliver. Not your typical meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who knew what listening to 2 crazy cellists could do to my life?

My name is Anja, and I want to share with you the opening chapter of a story that began on the most memorable night of my life. Much of the story will never be told, but this first chapter needs to be put into words, if for no other reason than to capture it for when time passes and my memory fails….  
I am a 2CELLOS fan and I live in Zagreb. I have a very boring office job, but with a lot of responsibility, so I don’t get to see them play except when they are here in Zagreb or very close by, which of course isn't very often anymore, not since they’ve become international superstars. I've only seen them live in concert twice, but I’ve always been too shy to say hello. I just stand on the side and watch as everyone else goes for autographs and hugs and photographs.  
But while my story is about Luka Sulic and Stjepan Hauser, the members of 2CELLOS, it does not begin with a 2CELLOS concert, but one with Stjepan and Oliver Dragojevic. I grew up hearing Oliver and when he and Stjepan started doing performances together, I vowed to go see them. Well, they’ve never played together in Zagreb, at least not since I started following 2CELLOS and Stjepan so I’ve never seen them together. I was sitting at my desk during my lunch hour one day, surfing the internet on my office computer when I stumbled across a Stjepan and Oliver concert scheduled for Zagreb, only 3 weeks away. I couldn’t believe it. This wasn’t there a few days ago. Damn them for such short notice.  
Fortunately, the concert was scheduled for a Friday night, so I knew I was going to be able to make it happen. When I had to run an errand for my boss that afternoon, I snuck away and detoured to the nearby Eventim outlet, and bought my ticket – and got a pretty good one. I am so excited.  
The 3 weeks to the concert date couldn't go fast enough. I agonized over what I was going to wear and all the usual fussing. I don’t know why; it’s not like there was any reason. Noone was going to see or notice me.  
The concert date arrived. It was a Friday and I had pre-arranged to be off from work so I could relax and get ready. I knew I would want to stay until they left, just to see them up close, so I wanted to be well rested. I slept late, which I almost never get to do since I never take a whole day off from work during the week, and I spent what seemed like hours getting ready.  
The concert was every bit as spectacular as I expected; there is something about Oliver’s voice and Stjepan’s cello that just go together like they were made for each other. We were lucky enough to get a special treat; like in Split last year, they had a surprise guest for us. In the middle of the concert, Luka came on stage for 2 songs. It was absolutely breathtaking. Luka has always been my favorite; it was just so wonderful that I almost cried.  
Since this wasn’t a 2CELLOS concert, there wasn’t a formal autograph signing, but I hung around afterwards just in case the guys popped up. After all, it was a Friday night and I didn’t have to be anywhere in the morning.  
Walking around the building, I noticed a few young women of the type Stjepan is usually seen chasing hanging around by a side door so I decided to stay in the area and see what happened. Sure enough, about a half hour later, Stjepan came out and started talking to the girls; they all walked off together – 4 at once?  
I hadn’t seen Oliver or Luka yet, so I thought I’d stay a little longer. Sure enough, a few minutes later, Oliver came out, accompanied by a woman I didn’t recognize, and they walked off.  
Still no Luka. And then suddenly he walked out of the building, alone. Looking around, with a lost look on his face. I’m wondering where his girlfriend is (yes, I read the biography a couple of years ago, so I know he has one). He just stood there alone, looking so bewildered, almost like he was going to cry. So, meddler that I am, I walked over to him and asked "Is everything ok Luka, you look like you’re going to cry. What can I do to help?” He just looked at me, so lost, so confused. I realized immediately that something was very not right in his world. So, before he fell apart completely in front of everyone, I gestured to the café next door and suggested "Let’s go sit down for a minute.” Before he could say no, I rushed on. “Sweetie, you look like you need to sit down and calm down. I'll leave if you want me to, but right now, you really look like you need a friend, at least for a few minutes. Let me help you until you can gather your thoughts.”  
He looked at me, with those sad eyes, and nodded silently. And then said, almost a whisper “Ok…. yes…. thank you.”  
We headed into the café, sat down at an out of the way table in back, and ordered 2 beers just to have a reason to sit there. Gentleman that he is, he insisted on paying. It seemed like something he needed to do, so I let him.  
About halfway through his second beer, the floodgates let loose. With tears streaming down his face, he told me that his girlfriend of over 3 years, the woman he thought he was going to marry, had left him. He proposed. She said no. There’s more to the story, and he told it to me in excruciatingly painful detail, but he is a very private man and some things are not meant to be repeated. How he knew he could trust me I don’t know, but the confidences he shared that evening will never be repeated.  
We talked about what happened and why and he seemed to be coming together, finally making sense of the wreck that his life had so suddenly become. At this point, were into our 3rd beer each, so I ordered us something to eat while the kitchen was still serving; he was too stressed and did not need to get drunk and sick. As the waiter delivered our food, who should walk into the café, alone and looking frustrated and bored, but Stjepan.  
He saw us, registered some surprise, and then came over and sat down at our table. He looked at his friend, and at me, and at his friend again and at me again, perplexed. He said to Luka “You talked to a stranger about…..?” Luka looked at him “I guess I needed to talk to someone who would listen and maybe understand, and just listen….”  
He made formal introductions and Stjepan asked “Do I know you from somewhere?” I laughed, the first light moment in what had become such a sad evening, “Yes, I was at the concert tonight in the front row; and I was there when you left with your girls; do you think Luka just picked up some strange woman in the street or in a café? He’s not you, Stjepan.”  
Well, damn, I got an embarrassed blush out of Stjepan. I didn’t think he had it in him. That broke the ice, and after ordering a beer for him, we all relaxed into general conversation, Luka pulled himself together a little bit more as we all sat and ate and drank and talked. The usual small talk, about my work, about their touring schedule, and the next album, a little bit of this and that.  
Suddenly we realized that it had gone quiet all around us, and that the wait staff was watching us from across the room. Everyone else is gone, it is well past closing, but Luka and Stjepan are major celebrities in this town and no one was going to interrupt them. We scrambled up, apologized and started to argue about who was going to pay the bill when Stjepan snatched it up, saying “You have helped my friend tonight when he needed something; tonight you are my guest.” He paid the bill; as we walked outside, I suddenly realized how late it ws and how the tram had long since stopped for the night.  
I turned to them “Gentleman, I am sorry to do this to you, I know it is late and you are both tired, but there are no taxis to be seen, the trams have stopped for the night, and I am not comfortable walking home alone at this hour of the night. During the day, yes, at this hour, no. You are both walkers, it is only 3km, I need someone to walk with me; one or both of you; it’s up to you.”  
Luka immediately replied “Of course, we cannot let you go on your own” and turned to Stjepan inquiringly. Stjepan shrugged his shoulders and the three of us set off down the street. Of course, they are both much taller than I and can walk much faster, but they slowed their pace down to stay by my side. Twenty-five minutes later, we were in front of my building.  
I turned to them, to thank them for the company and the memorable evening, and to reassure Luka that his secrets are safe with me and I saw the total exhaustion on both of their faces. I don’t even know where they are staying in Zagreb or how far they have to go to get back there, so I told them “Listen, you both need to come upstairs, have a coffee or something, rest for a few minutes and get your bearings. Maybe if we call around, we can find a taxi that can come and get you. You look like you will fall down if you have to walk 10 more metres.  
Luka spoke first “Ok.” And Stjepan, again with the shrug. Apparently not a big talker, our Stjepan, if it’s not with an interviewer or one of his girls.  
We quietly trooped up the stairs to my first floor apartment, and I am so grateful that I had the day off and cleaned the apartment before I left for the concert. Never in my wildest wildest wildest of dreams did I ever imagine that Luka Sulic and Stjepan Hauser would be coming home with me this night. Even if just to rest for a few minutes.  
Inside the apartment, they gravitated to exactly the furniture I would expect. Luka settled in on the sofa, stretching his long legs out, while Stjepan settled into the big soft armchair. They looked so comfortable in my space; they filled it so nicely.  
“I have coffee, tea, juice, water, beer and white wine. And something stronger as well, if you’d prefer. I’m switching to wine, but you can have whatever you like.”  
I grabbed a bottle of wine from the cabinet and headed into my tiny kitchen to open it. Imagine my surprise as I’m fighting to open it when strong hands reached around me, took the bottle and corkscrew out of my hands, set them on the counter, and I heard Luka’s voice quietly in my ear “allow me.” I started to turn to him to say thank you when I realized that his arms were actually around me, and he was standing so close that I could feel the heat radiating off of him, and then suddenly I realized that I was not only feeling his heat, but mine as well, and his arousal, totally unexpected on this of all nights, and my immediate and powerful response.  
He leaned into me (he is so very tall), bringing his mouth to mine, and the most erotic passionate sensual kiss of my life took over and sent me to places I didn’t think I knew existed.  
My mind was going in a million directions all at once – of course I want him, what woman in her right mind wouldn’t, I’ve been in love with him since the first time I heard him play, and in a million years never imagined that something like this could happen, if he wants this…. I am turned on beyond all reason that I can be this for him. And then the realization that Stjepan is in the other room, and that we have to go past him to get to the bedroom if this is to go further….  
He felt my hesitation, pulled back and apologized “I am so sorry, I don’t know, I didn’t mean….” He was blushing, stammering, backing away. I reached for him and stopped him, brought his face back to mine, whispered softly “It’s not what you think; let me be here for you tonight; I have always thought you were the most beautiful man I have ever laid eyes on and I have always wanted this with you. I just never thought it could be possible, never expected it, and we have Stjepan in the other room….”  
He wrapped his arms around me again, and whispered into my ear “You do know I am just a little drunk tonight?” and his voice was like warm honey dripping in my ear “Are you an adventurous sort, my little Anja?” and he’s rocking his erection against me and I’m trying not to reach for it until I figure out how this is going to work…. He turns me around so that his back is against my kitchen counter and suddenly I feel… oh my god my legs turn to rubber… if Luka wasn’t holding me up in the front and Stjepan from behind, I would have fallen to the floor from the shock of it all. Yes, you read correctly. Stjepan had joined us. There I was, with 2DRUNKCELLOS in my kitchen and they wanted to play with me, both of them, together. This is not something I had ever done before or even dreamt of, but I could feel both of them, their bodies so hot, their erections so hard, throbbing against me, there are no words for the excitement coursing through my body. I have always wanted Luka this way, but Stjepan has a way about him…. And Luka seemed to want this, this way…  
I guess biology took over – my body seemed to know how to respond to both of them as my hips gyrated, rubbing first against one, then the other. I was kissing Luka, as Stjepan’s hands reached under my blouse, unhooked my bra, and begin playing with my nipples. He was nibbling on the side of my neck as I became more frantic with need and desire than I thought possible. Suddenly, Stjepan mumbled something, and Luka released me, just for a moment, just to turn me around into Stjepan’s embrace. Then Luka was nibbling on my neck as he reached around and unbuttoned my blouse while Stjepan was kissing me, such a different kiss from Luka’s, harder, hotter, more demanding, and his hands reached for my skirt, pushed it down over my hips, letting it fall to the floor. Luka managed to slip off my blouse and my bra and Stjepan’s hands and mouth were suddenly on my exposed breasts, tormenting my nipples until …. Oh my god Luka reached around and those long slender elegant fingers of his were suddenly between my legs, touching me …… there ….. there….. and there…. and stroking gently and steadily and …. I heard screaming and realized that it was my voice as they brought me to what would later turn out to be just the very first orgasm of… yeah, whatever, I was past making any sense now….  
Whimpering from the insane levels of desire they have unleashed in me, I grabbed for both of them, trying to undress them both at once, trying to reach for the hardness of their erections that I wanted inside of me, somehow, how do we do this? I wanted both of them, I wanted them now, I needed them now. A brief moment of clarity and the word “bed” came forth as I gestured across the apartment. They were as insensible as I was by now; we staggered across the apartment, shoes and shirts flying, pants dropping and suddenly we were in my bedroom and we were all naked, pale fair Luka, and Stjepan, tanned and dark, like some exotic carved and polished wood; they were both beautifully erect, hard and I couldn’t think. Still whimpering, I crawled onto the bed, rocking my butt as I worked my way to the top of the bed, I turned over onto my back, spread my legs and stared at both of them with my glazed eyes, unable to focus for the sheer violence of my need. “Fuck me, now, please, now” I whispered.  
And then suddenly one of them was inside of me thrusting, steadily, deeply, filling me, touching every nerve ending inside of me, and there were hands and mouths, I couldn’t tell where one ended and the other began, as the waves of sensation engulfed my entire body and I tried to muffle my screams of pleasure against my pillow; I felt myself being filled with hot wetness and the waves don’t stop and then, for the briefest of moments, I felt empty and then not and I realized that the other now … oh yes, different, his strokes, his rhythm, he oh no not the same not the same at all, all, all different, it’s the other and I can’t muffle my screams this time……  
I can’t tell who’s doing what and I absolutely don’t care, but the two of them oh god oh god together oh god. All I knew is that there was a tangle of arms and legs wrapped around me, touching me everywhere, and just as I almost caught my breath, I was full again, the other again, maybe, I think, I don’t know, pounding and reaching the other touching and licking and sucking and tasting and biting and I am so wet and again we are screaming and and ……………….. blinding lights and

I had no idea what time it was when I woke up, and found myself tangled in the arms of two amazing men. Moving gently, trying not to wake either of them, I crawled out of my bed to use the toilet, but apparently I wasn’t gentle enough. When I left the bathroom, there stood Stjepan, apparently waiting to use the toilet as well. Over on the bed, a very relaxed Luka was sitting up, also wide awake, somewhat modestly with the sheet pulled up to his waist, although very visibly tented. I tugged on the hem of the sheet just a little, to tease him and see how he’s doing this morning. He smiled with delight “Anja, thank you. I’m usually good with words but I have no words to express how what we have shared this night has meant to me. I needed escape and you gave that to me.” And then smiling, he added “I think you liked it too.”

I grinned. Oh yeah. I definitely liked it, although I’m still overwhelmed by it all. Stjepan stepped out of the bathroom and put his arms around me; I felt his erection rubbing against my butt. He nudged me across the bed while Luka headed in to use the toilet next.

I am totally intimidated by the two beautiful naked men in my apartment. I expected them to make excuses and leave momentarily, but they didn’t seem to be interested in going anywhere.

As amazing as the night was, making love with these two beautiful men in the bright sunlit day was even more exciting. Yes, I’m deliberately saying lovemaking, not just fucking, because it had become something more. We were still all over one another, but there was a gentleness and tenderness that we didn’t have time for a few hours earlier. I’m not sure exactly what happened between the three of us, but there was something…. And then we slept, drained and exhausted past thought……

Several hours later….

I woke up to the feeling of a hot mouth, licking, sucking, probing between my legs and as I responded, I apparently woke up Luka, who had fallen asleep with his arms wrapped around me. And yet again, the three of us were intertwined, and in what felt like just moments, are engulfed by waves of pleasure.

By the time we finally all catch our breath, I realized that I was hungry which meant they must be absolutely starving. I decided on a shower, then food, at least for myself. And that would give them a polite way of ending the evening without any awkwardness. I excused myself to the shower, thinking they would be gone when I got out, but it turned out they had other ideas.

I have this really amazing old-fashioned oversized bathtub and shower in my apartment – it’s the reason I keep this apartment even though the kitchen is tiny and almost useless for some who loves to cook the way I do. Anyway, about 3 seconds after the shower soaked me thoroughly, the shower curtain moved, and Luka and then Stjepan climbed in with me. It seems they weren’t going to discreetly leave after all…… Their beautiful hard bodies, and the pounding of the hot water on our skin… yes, we played in the shower a little, but we actually did take the time to clean up after.

As we dried off, we heard the sound of a cellphone ringing in the other room, but before any of us could figure out whose phone it was, it stopped. As we collected up our clothes from around the apartment to get dressed, the ringing started up again; this time Stjepan grabbed a phone from his pants pocket and answered it.

Even from across the room, I could hear the yelling on the other end of the phone; I think it must have been Miro, and he didn’t sound happy. I couldn’t make out all the words, but I heard “late” “practice” and “Luka.”

When the yelling stopped, Stjepan murmured into the phone what sounds like an apology, and something about being on their way, and then, more quietly “Yes, Luka is here, he’s good. I think he will be ok now” and I blushed.

All dressed, I still thought the fairy tale was over, and this would be goodbye as they left, but instead Luka said “You have to come with us, we will get something to eat now on the way. You will stay while we practice. Private concert, for you.”

How could I possibly say no? Why would I want to? So we grabbed something to eat on the way at the little bakeshop on the corner, and caught a tram to downtown.

It’s a very strange feeling, setting foot in Morris Studios. I’ve wandered by many times, on my lunchtime walks in the neighborhood, never dreaming that I’d really ever get invited inside. It’s much more crowded than I expected, stuff piled everywhere, and so many recordings displayed on the walls, but it’s also awe-inspiring. Introductions were made, Miro eyeing me speculatively as I turn bright red from embarrassment, but Luka eases me into a comfortable chair and they settle in to practice. They played for what seemed like hours; it was about a thousand times better than any 2CELLOS performance, and just one more insanely memorable experience in a weekend that had already proven to be the most memorable one of my life.

After a few hours, I noticed that Miro had gone and we were alone in the studio. They were still playing, but the pace had slowed. They were now playing things I’d never heard them play before, soft slow romantic things.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I was aware of was Luka’s lips on mine, as he woke me up with a slow intense kiss. “Wake up sleepy Anja” he smiled “time for dinner…” He and Stjepan apparently finished while I slept, packed up their cellos and now were ready to refuel.

The guys know this neighborhood even better than I do; they steered me to a small restaurant on a side street, where we shared a meal every bit as good as everything else that has happened this weekend. But I sensed something was different as we finished up. Thoughts crowding my brain: Uh oh, it’s over; I will be back to sleeping alone tonight.

Stjepan and I left the restaurant while Luka got the bill; he turned to me, taking my hands in his, and leaned over, giving me the most gentle peck on the cheek. Tears welled up in my eyes as I sensed his farewell but his words “Be good to Luka, he needs you now” and I realized he was withdrawing because of his love for his friend, that he knew his role in this stage of Luka’s healing was done; I can honestly say that I like him now; I still don’t understand him, but he is a good man and a brilliant musician. Perhaps not like my Luka, but ... And he does have skills; one day he will find that someone who loves him the way he needs. He turned as Luka walked up to join us, said something to him that I couldn’t hear, and took off down the street. Luka turned to me, met my gaze and saw my tears, and suddenly there was fear and loss in his eyes again; he started to ask, but I stopped his words with a kiss, a kiss that told him everything I want, everything I need, everything I feel….everything he needed to know. 

To my delight, he remembered how to get back to my place. The trams were still running, but we walked; holding hands, not talking. Every few blocks, he’d stop, turn and wrap his arms around me in and molest my mouth with his, arousing all my senses, and reminding me how much I want him. I suddenly realized that this time we would be alone, just the two of us, and not drunk, and I was totally overcome with desire as the understanding sank in that he wanted to be with me, at least for now. I understood, that I was just a transition for him, while he recovered, but I was so aroused that I responded to his embraces with a savagery I didn’t know existed in me. I wanted this man, I wanted this man so very very much.

We made it back to my building, somehow still dressed; if I didn’t have neighbors, we wouldn’t have made it up the stairs. But we did, somehow. He was already undressing me as I was locking the door, my shirt over my head, my skirt at my feet; I stepped out of my shoes as I turned to him, already naked; I helped him tug his shirt over his head; as I reached for his pants, he scooped me up, and carried me into the bedroom; I barely had time to unzip his fly and push his pants out of the way when he was on top of me and then inside of me. Different from our drunken group play of the night before, this was very focused, deliberate and measured and perfect in each movement, in the rhythm as he thrusted himself, slowly and steadily, then faster then deeper, then slower, my response to him matching as he managed to steer his cock against every sensitive nerve ending inside of me. And I thanked all the gods for making this man this way and for bringing him to me and as we peaked, our overwhelming waves of pleasure engulfed me and carried me into an oblivion where there was only Luka and the overwhelming ecstasy that this release brought.

We had barely caught our breath as he rolled over on his back still hard, holding me still joined to him and then I was riding him; the look in his eyes, hot, dark and so passionate that I lost control very quickly, my hands on my rock hard nipples, his fingers on my totally engorged clit, my orgasm hit, his cock still hard inside me, his measured movements still slow and steady, and he pushed me over the edge yet again. As my brain cleared and I realized that he was bringing me up again, I reached for him, wrapping my hands around the base of his cock and I squeezed and stroked in rhythm with his thrusts and then we were both vibrating with arousal and screaming from the exquisite excess of this shared orgasm.

I collapsed on top of him as we both gasped for air. He regained1s his breath first and mumbled something, rolled me onto my back, braced himself above me, capturing my mouth in an unbelievably sensual kiss and then, taking a deep breath, smiled at me and said: “You are beautiful, you know, my little Anja. We are good at this together. Do you like me, really? Not just as one of 2CELLOS…. Would you like to see if we are good together in other ways?” I could hear his longing n his voice, his need for an emotional connection and it was so easy to answer him with the absolute truth. I never expected to have the opportunity to love this beautiful man, and I was totally overwhelmed. He has had my heart since the first time I heard him play. And even though our first physical encounter included Stjepan, somehow we both knew that it was always just the two of us

I know we won’t be together forever or possibly even for that long; he will heal and move on to someone with whom he can have a family and a future, but for now, my life is more complete than I ever imagined it could be.


End file.
